Blackmail and a Dare
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: The things people do to get a date. Hummelberry relationship. (Well, potential relationship.)


Prompt was: Truth or Dare & Girls Night = Secrets.

* * *

"I cannot believe you are making me do this," whimpered Rachel. Her arms were being held by Brittany and Santana as they walked towards the choir room.

"You took the dare during lunch," said Quinn, checking her nails as they walked. "You have to live up with your end of it." She looked over to Tina. "Got the camera?"

"Stolen from Artie's backpack," said Tina.

"This is going to be great," said Santana smirking. "He's going to die right there in the middle of glee club."

"But Kurt, he—" Rachel began as they let her go right outside the glee club door. They could see the rest of the group inside talking. Kurt was standing next to Mike and Artie, who were chatting about something. He was pretending not to be interested as he played on his phone.

"Which makes this so much better," Santana with a wicked smile. "Asian, camera."

Tina jumped at Santana's words and turned on the camera.

"Rachel's truth or dare big moment," said Tina, turning the camera around to herself. She shot Rachel a quick look of sympathy.

"In," said Quinn.

Rachel sighed. She did feel sorry for Kurt. Even if in everyone's opinion he was gay, he still hadn't come formally out. Not that it stopped the jocks from yelling absolutely lewd things in the hallway. She headed towards the door and entered the room. All the boys seemed to look up when the five girls entered the room.

"Girl, what are you doing with my camera?" said Artie, looking at Tina. She laid a finger to her lips as the Jewish girl came to a standstill in front of Kurt.

"Go ahead Rachel," said Quinn with a smug look. She crossed her arms and looked right at Kurt. He frowned and looked between Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel gave Kurt a sorrowful look.

"I'm so sorry for this," she said. She reached for Kurt's jacket lapels and pressed her lips to his. Kurt yelped in surprise at first, but instinct seemed to take over and he kissed her back before pushing away. Santana was laughing out loud and Brittany and Quinn were laughing.

"Good job Berry," said Quinn. She took the camcorder from Tina and took out the mini DVD.

"Sorry Artie, I'm borrowing this."

He shrugged. Rachel looked down. She knew both Finn and Mercedes were probably staring at them in shock. She should have never gone through with dare. But she wasn't going to give into Quinn and Santana, especially Quinn. Rachel made a vow to herself was never going to get involved in a game of truth or dare ever again, she thought as she wiped at the corner of her eye with her sleeve.

Then Kurt did something she wasn't expecting.

He came back over to her, and instead of giving her the worst tongue lashing (which she had expected that there would be a lot of yelling and cold shoulders), he kissed her on the lips, cradling her head in his hands.

Where you supposed to see fireworks when kissing someone? Because she definitely was.

"Whoa," Rachel heard Mike say. Why she could sympathize with her feelings (she was definitely surprised by Kurt's actions) she didn't want to stop kissing Kurt.

"I think we're going to have to get them a room," said Tina, disgusted.

"No," said Kurt after he pulled away from Rachel. "But I just made Quinn miss the best blackmail ever." He smirked. "The supposedly gay Kurt Hummel kissing a girl. Like that wouldn't have made the rounds of McKinley High's gossip mongers. Thanks for the kiss Rachel. Despite your appalling wardrobe and even worse attitude, you have a not bad kissing technique." He went and sat down beside Mercedes who stared at him. Quinn huffed and sat down with Brittany and Santana. Brittany was grinning and Santana looked a little confused. Quinn just looked annoyed.

And Rachel was standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. She felt Tina take her hand and sit her down as Mr. Schue came in. She had to focus her thoughts, concentrate on the task at hand, which was to get this glee club into shape before Sectionals.

She touched her lips in thoughts as Mr. Schue greeted them. He started to write some stuff on the board. She looked back at Kurt, who was looking straight ahead, but she could see he was blushing as the skin around his face and neck were various shades of reds.

Maybe he had enjoyed kissing her?

Rachel pushed that thought out of her head. He had wanted to get back at Quinn. That was all.

_But still…___

She pushed wondering about it out of her thoughts and focused at the task at hand. 

* * *

Kurt had apparently turned down the offer for a girls' night when Tina had suggested it after the "incident" as they were calling it now. Even though she, Mercedes, and Tina weren't the closest of friends (Rachel was pretty sure they both hated her guts deep down inside) she knew they'd want to talk about it. And since Kurt didn't want to…

She got automatically volunteered to go. Which meant that Tina stood over her shoulder as she packed a bag to go over to Mercedes' house.

Which Rachel had to admit, it was nice. She really hadn't had friends before, so to laugh over pizza and popcorn was really fun. And Mercedes' mom was really nice. She made homemade strawberry and peach smoothies, which were really good.

"They were playing Rachel like a fiddle," said Tina after she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She was surprised Tina's pajamas weren't goth, but the blue and orange tiger stripes was an interesting look. "They came up during lunch, acted all friendly. It was like Quinn knew Rachel would take the dare."

"Man, I wish Kurt hadn't suggested having lunch out," said Mercedes. "I would have loved to seen that."

"I was wondering where you two went," said Tina. "So tell us Rachel: How was the kiss?"

"It was… nice," she said. "But Finn won't talk to me. It's like I've betrayed him somehow."

"But you two aren't even dating," said Mercedes. "He's still attached to Quinn."

"I know," said Rachel. "And with the way Kurt kissed me the second time, I think I know what passion really feels like." She fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

It was then they heard the small tink of something hitting the window three times.

"Oh shoot. That's Kurt," explained Mercedes. "He must have been out walking."

"Why not text you? asked Tina, confused.

"I think he forgets," said Mercedes with a shrug. She opened the window and leaned out.

"Kurt, it's girls night."

"I know," he said up to his best friend. "Ca… can you send Rachel out for a minute? I wanted to speak to her."

Mercedes popped her head back in the window, looking at Rachel.

"Kurt wants to talk to you."

"For what?" said Rachel. "To gloat?"

"I don't know, but he seems nervous," said Mercedes.

"Go talk to him," said Tina. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could stab me with a knife for kissing him in front of everyone?"

Both Tina and Mercedes grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"Do you really think Kurt would kill you? Like really?" said Mercedes, looking skeptical.

"No," huffed Rachel. She sighed. "I guess it won't hurt." She made her way out Mercedes' bedroom door and down through the living room and kitchen to the front door. Once outside, she saw Kurt standing next to the front row of hedges.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Kurt. Mercedes was right. He did seem nervous. He shifted back and forth.

"Okay, this is going to sound really odd…" he said quickly. He let out a breath. "But I wanted to apologize for what happened in the choir room."

"Oh," said Rachel. "Well… it was nothing. I took the dare and kissed you. Then you kissed me to get back at Quinn. While I realize it was no more than vindication…"

"That's not it," said Kurt. "There's a little bit more to it than you realize."

Rachel felt confused. It was nothing more than Quinn being bitchy. What was there more to tell?

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

He looked really nervous. "It was a setup. Oh god, please don't kill me."

"A set… up?" asked Rachel. Now she was really confused, bordering on curiosity.

"I… I did that," said Kurt. "Um… Quinn owes me a favor. A _huge_ one. And I used it. To get her to get you to kiss me. Willingly."

Rachel wanted to say something, she really did. But she knew Mercedes and Tina were probably peeking through the front windows. She pulled Kurt away from Mercedes' house and down the block.

"You black… You _blackmailed_ Quinn to get her to make me kiss you?"

"… Yes," said Kurt strained.

"But—Kurt…"

"I know, it's stupid," he sighed. "I just… I know you like Finn and I wanted to see how it might feel." He threw his arms up in the air. "I shouldn't have come. This was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid."

Rachel grabbed Kurt by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Kurt… I know this isn't probably the best time to be asking this… but you like me?"

"I do—yes."

"…Why?" said Rachel, crossing her arms. "You like fashion. You criticize everything I do. You…"

"I know I've said things," he said. "But… you and I have a lot in common. We both like music, and we like to sing. And—"

"I can't deny that," said Rachel, cutting in. "We do seem to like the same type of things."

"Do you like me?" asked Kurt. "I mean… I know I've said some things— horrible stuff… but even as a friend?"

"Well…" said Rachel. "You are an acquired taste."

Kurt snorted at that, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No jokes," said Rachel with a glare. "I… I am impressed that you blackmailed Quinn Fabray of all people just to kiss me." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with a small smile. "It definitely is memorable."

"Well, I can't do anything small," said Kurt. "Just not in my blood."

"But Kurt… and you know I have to ask this…"

"I'm bisexual, if that's what you're asking," he said with a shrug.

"Oh," said Rachel, surprised. "And you're… calm about this?"

"I've always known I've liked boys," said Kurt. "Since I was really small. The girls kind of took me by surprise when I was about 11. I was at summer camp and I kept noticing the two oldest counselors. I thought maybe it was because he was so perfect and had everything. He was going to college at Pepperdine in the fall. He had gorgeous black hair and deep brown eyes. He had it all together, like he was actually going places. But the more the week went on… it was the way he interacted with her… his fellow head counselor… beautiful and smart… was what I wanted. She was sweet on him. Really sweet. I wanted that attention."

"So you wanted her to pay attention to you," said Rachel amused. She walked closer to Kurt. "I am learning all sorts of new things about you today, Kurt Hummel."

"I've done a lot of things today I thought I'd never do," said Kurt. "So um… would you want to go out?"

"Out?"

"Like… a date?"

"No, to the graveyard. I work night shifts there. I could use a new digger."

Rachel did her best to ignore the sarcasm. She smiled.

"I think…" said Rachel. "That I would like the date."

Kurt seemed a little surprised by that.

"Well," said Rachel with a smile. "You did use blackmail to kiss me. I think you've earned at least one date." She walked even closer to him.

"Although I have one request."

"What is that?"

"Please stop berating my clothes. The cheerleaders are bad enough."

"I… I— yes. Of course."

"Good," said Rachel. "Now I'm going to go back upstairs. I know Mercedes and Tina are dying to know what we're talking about."

"The gossip mongers," Kurt murmured.

Rachel laughed at that.

"Thank you," she said. "I know… I'm not the best person to get along with because of my ambition. But it's nice to be liked by someone."

"You are really pretty Rachel. If you'd try, you could wow the whole entire world with everything that you are."

She blushed at that, ducking her head. But she looked up quickly, glaring at him.

"But don't think for a moment that this is going to stop me from getting all the solos in glee club."

"And she's back," said Kurt. "On that note, I'm leaving."

"Wait," said Rachel, searching her pockets. Her heart started racing and she started to panic as she couldn't find what she was looking for. She must have left her phone upstairs. "I don't even have your cell number Kurt."

"You can get it from Mercedes," said Kurt. He started to disappear down the street.

Rachel wanted to collapse right there on the sidewalk. A boy was _interested_ in her. Like really interested. Not half way interested. And wanted to take her out a date. Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

She ran all the way back upstairs to Mercedes' bedroom.

* * *

"Seriously Kurt. The playground? This is where you chose to meet?" said Quinn as she sat down on the swing next to him.

"You really want me to come to your house?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"… No."

"The playground it is."

She groaned. "I can't believe you."

"Well you don't know me Quinn. We had barely spoken a word outside of when you used to come with your father to the garage."

"I used to love the smell," she said, kicking her feet to make the swing move.

"I still do," said Kurt. "It is my home."

"So I'm guessing by the fact that you're here that everything went well?"

"Well, she isn't mad," said Kurt. "I think she's impressed I blackmailed the head cheerleader into getting her to kiss me. She agreed to a date."

"I'm surprised you want to date her of all people," said Quinn with a shudder.

"Why? I figured of all people you'd be the most happy about that," said Kurt, swinging himself. "You get to keep Finn Hudson. He'll get all confused by this new revelation that Rachel's going out with me, and he'll cling to what he knows. You get to keep your boyfriend."

"That is an added bonus," said Quinn lightly. "You do have the ability to see the better side of things."

"It keeps me alive in this godforsaken hellhole," said Kurt. "One day, it _will_ get better. Every one of those jocks will one day want to lick the heel of my boot. But they will be my pool boys and plumbers and I'll never give the satisfaction and acknowledgment of remembering their names."

"Does Rachel…"

"No, she doesn't know why I blackmailed you," said Kurt. "I would not do that to you."

Quinn seemed relieved by that.

"You are free," said Kurt simply. "I would never tell your father about the accident and having to fix your car without it being reported on your insurance."

"Thank you," said Quinn quietly. Kurt got out of the swing and started to walk away.

"I never thought you would."

Kurt nodded and stood still for a moment.

"Even if we are… enemies of sorts… could we perhaps be friends?"

Quinn considered this for a moment, turning her head to the side. She swung a couple of times in the swing before answering.

"As long as we're nowhere near McKinley… fine," she said as she stood. "But on school grounds, I don't know you, you don't know me."

"Except for glee club?" said Kurt, looking amused.

The blonde headed cheerleader rolled her eyes. "Except for glee club." She crossed her arms.

"I still can't believe you want to date Rachel Berry."

"We're going to have to work on that wardrobe," sighed Kurt as he shook his head. Quin smirked at that.

"That's your project, not mine."


End file.
